1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer software, and deals more particularly with techniques for controlling where dynamically-added content will be positioned within the layout of a content aggregation view (e.g., for controlling where content that is created by a portlet will be rendered within a portal page).
2. Description of the Related Art
Web portals (sometimes referred to equivalently as portal platforms, portal systems, or portal servers) are designed to serve as a gateway, or focal point, for access to an aggregation or collection of information, applications, and/or network-available services from many different sources. Portals often provide an end user view, which is commonly referred to as a “portal page”. A portal page is often structured as a single overview-style page which may provide links for the user to navigate to more detailed information. Alternatively, portal pages may be designed using a notebook paradigm whereby multiple pages are available to the user upon selecting a tab for that page.
Other frameworks which aggregate content and/or services may have characteristics analogous to those of a portal platform. Accordingly, the terms “portal” and “content aggregation framework” are used interchangeably herein. Furthermore, the terms “portlet” and “content-creating component” are used interchangeably herein to refer to the components that create the content to be rendered.
While developments for portals and content aggregation frameworks have made great progress in recent years, areas remain where improvements can be made.